Una Tarde Lluviosa
by Ellizabeth
Summary: Una lluviosa tarde Hans relexiona sobre su vida, recuerdos y pensamientos... descubre lo que se oculta tras la fría mascara del Capitán Günsche... pésimo sumary,la historia es mejor... DEJAR REVIWES PLEASE


**Siento tener que volver a subir la historia, pero es que mí ordenador me odia y no se como la ha quitado o yo que se que coño ha hecho.**

**Piedad es mí primer one-shot, se me ocurrió el otro día mientras llovía y estudiaba filosofía, espero que os guste.**

**_Plic, Plic, Plic_ (sonido de las gotas de lluvia al caer)**

**Dejar reviews please, así sabré si merece la pena escribir más one-shot, o si es mejro que me dedique sólo a las historias largas.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic__…_

Me gusta la lluvia, siempre me ha gustado, incluso cuando era humano, pero de eso ya hace tanto… ni siquiera puedo recordar apenas esos días, cuando sólo estábamos el campo, mí hermana pequeña y yo, aunque hace mucho que eso se acabó… hace mucho que me lo arrebataron… puede ser que yo tampoco quiero recordarlos y por tanto apenas pienso en ello…

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Sé perfectamente cual es mí lugar dentro de Millenium… vaya que si lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que me tenga que gustar ser el constante guardaespaldas de Major, mí superior, ni tener que estar en permanente guerra con el mundo, no puedo comprender que tipo de satisfacción encuentra el Comandante con eso, aunque tampoco me lo planteo muchas veces…

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Todavía puedo recordar levemente y con esfuerzo la dulce voz de mí querida hermana, pero me la arrebataron, los humanos y las guerras, por eso finalmente he aceptado completamente que pertenezco a Millenium, porque ya no tengo nada por lo que luchar, ni siquiera mí propia vida,e s algo que aquí todos tenemos en común… cuando se tienen ciento cincuenta y cinco años el tiempo es muy relativo…

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Incluso ahora puedo recordar como hace cincuenta y cinco años ese joven Ángel de la Muerte decidió traicionar a Inglaterra y a sus Amos, sólo por conseguir la vida eterna… menuda estupidez, pero en el fondo a mí no me importa demasiado lo que haga cada uno con su existencia, ya bastante tengo con soportar la mía propia… También recuerdo la primera vez que me transformé en lobo, dolió, dolió mucho… luego ya no, apenas soy capaz de sentir cualquier cosa…

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

La lluvia sigue cayendo sobre mí cara, pero ni me inmuto, únicamente quiero tener los ojos cerrados y escuchar… escuchar el silencio… lo único que de verdad es eterno, y que al mismo tiempo no puede existir… nunca hay un silencio absoluto, los latidos del corazón, los pasos al andar, el susurro del viento al moverse, las gotas de lluvia al caer… todo ello es ruido, aunque muchos no sean capaces de escucharlo, pero yo si que puedo, mis sentidos están mucho más desarrollados que los de los humanos, a excepción de los ojos… se podría decir que el silencio es estruendoso…

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Ahora escucho unos pasos que se acercan… seguro que es el pequeño diablillo de Schulledinger, alguien debería enseñarle a ser más respetuoso, en parte la culpa es del Major por consentirle tanto, pero no se puede hacer nada por remediarlo, además no es asunto mío, como nada en esta Organización, nada salvo la seguridad de mí superior, ese es mí único deber, asegurarme de que nadie lo mata…

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Se escuchan más pasos, por fortuna sé que ningún oficial me va a molestar les da demasiado miedo acercarse a mí… a veces resulta divertido… sobre todo al principio, con sólo una mirada se echaban a temblar como una hoja, ahora directamente me evitan, no me importa, de esta manera tengo más tiempo para pensar… pero a veces también me aburre, no hay muchas cosas que hacer para entretenerse en este lugar…Sudamérica siempre me ha aburrido, prefiero la vieja Alemania…

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Lo único bueno que tiene este lugar es que el aire no estas tan cargado… huele mejor que allí, y la lluvia es más fresca… por lo demás, no hay nada interesante, normalmente si no está lloviendo, me encierro en la biblioteca, es mí segundo hobby, los libros después de todo narran la historia del hombre junto con sus pensamientos…

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Más pasos… parece que pronto vamos a volver a despegar… es verdad casi me olvidaba de que va a empezar la guerra contra Inglaterra, el Major debe de estar encantado con la idea… supongo que yo me encargaré de tener que ir a buscar al pequeño Ángel para que se una definitivamente a Millenium… recuerdo la pelea que tuvimos, fue entretenido, rara vez me he tenido que esforzar a la hora de pelear con alguien, fue interesante…

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Ahora me viene a la memoria algunos de los comentarios de Schulledinger sobre el hecho de que apenas hable… creo que es la única persona a la que con gusto hubiese puesto cabeza abajo sobre mis rodillas para darle unos cuantos azotes bien merecidos, también recuerdo que al Comandante le hizo mucha gracia el comentario y volvió a intentar que entablara algún tipo de conversación con ellos, pero fue inútil… parece que ninguno comprende que si no se tiene nada que decir es mejor no decir nada…

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Muchos creen que en Millenium sólo hay vampiros y demás midians… no es cierto, hay un gran número de humanos, sino sería imposible movernos por el día… exceptuando a uno o dos, la mayoría no aguantaría la luz del sol… yo la puedo aguantar, pero si he de salir de día prefiero que esté nublado… me gusta más… aunque muchas veces por el día estoy dormido… las reuniones terminan tarde… alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, de modo que casi todos nos pasamos el día durmiendo, pero también hay veces, como ahora, en las que me gusta salir de día, no hay gente molestando…

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Alguien se acerca… sí, es el Sargento reconocería esa tonadilla en cualquier sitio… me pregunto que querrá ahora, seguramente molestar, es su mayor entretenimiento, y Avodale y yo somos sus presas favoritas… se que se ha parado al lado mío y me mira con una de sus sonrisas… ya veo vamos a salir dentro de una hora y ha tenido la cortesía de venir a avisarme por si no me había enterado… con tanto alboroto como están haciendo es imposible no enterarse…

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Bien… ya se ha ido… supongo que me debería levantar del murete donde estoy tumbado e ir a recoger el sobretodo y la gorra del árbol donde las he dejado para que no se mojaran… aun así tendré que irme a cambiar… estoy completamente mojado… aunque no importa… nada en el fondo importa… a veces miro las noticias que retransmite la televisión, una vez casi estuve apunto de atragantarme de la risa, por suerte sólo deje aflorar una pequeña sonrisa, pero interiormente me estaba riendo… daban noticias sobre un grupo de neonazis, skins y cabezas rapadas… la verdad no se si hay alguna diferencia entre ellos, todos me parecen iguales… me divirtió la noticia, esos niños intentando imitarnos, ser como nosotros, seguir nuestra ideología… deberían saber que sólo fue una excusa que nos inventamos para poder matar… los nazis hace mucho que dejamos de existir… ni siquiera nosotros, los veteranos, podemos llamarnos ya nazis, sólo somos una sombra de lo que fuimos nada más… igualmente fue divertido…

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Creo que es momento de levantarse e ir yendo a cambiarme, será lo mejor… cuando abro los ojos puedo ver el cielo nublado y gotas de lluvia todavía cayendo… tengo el pelo completamente mojado y se me pega en la cara, no me molestan la gotas de lluvia que se resbalan, son relajantes… recojo mis cosas y vuelvo a la base… después de cambiarme de ropa me dirijo a donde sé que estarán el Major y Avodale, cuando llego me dirijo a mí puesto… a la derecha de Major…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**El hecho de que haya elegido a Hans como protagonista, tiene su razón en que es un personaje que me encanta y que siempre he querido saber que pasaba por su mente, así que he decidido poner mí propia versión de sus pensamientos.**

**Muchos besos, espero que os haya gustado.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE**

**El miedo es la pequeña muerte que conduce a la destrucción total.**


End file.
